Brain Drain: Season One
by Badgirl21
Summary: In Brain Drain, Piper was sent to an alternate universe where she and her sisters were crazy. Well, this is season one in that universe. Prue convinces Phoebe and Piper that they are witches, but they have to get past the abusive doctors and ex-boyfrien


Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed! It all belongs to Spelling Productions, Brad Kern and Constance M. Burge. Also anyone that works for Charmed productions.  
  
Brain Drain: Season 1  
  
Chapter I: Introductions

"This is your new home, Piper," Dr. Jeremy whispered softly in Piper's ear. "You'll be happy here."  
  
"But... but... you promised you wouldn't tell anyone," Piper pleaded, her heart ready to break.  
  
"You need help, I'm a doctor. I had to do it; it was in the best interest of you. I promise," Jeremy trailed, "I promise you'll make it through this. If you get better... when you get better, we can be together then. In the meantime, I'll be your doctor and we'll have to put our relationship on hold. I really want you to get better, Piper."  
  
"You betrayed me!" Piper exclaimed, thrashing wildly against the bounds on her wrists and legs as she lay on the bed. "I told you I'm not insane. I didn't want to come to this stupid place, this Halliwell Hospital for people who are insane!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper," Jeremy whispered tearfully, as he shuffled out of the basement.  
  
"You betrayed me!" Piper screamed, as the door closed behind Jeremy. I'm not insane, Piper thought to herself as tears streamed down her face. How could he do this to me? My grandmother just died for God's sake. How could he?

**(Different Setting)**

"Prue, Prue, Prue. Do we have to go through this every week? We have to resolve your issues! They're not going to go away like... like magic," Jeremy patiently explained as he and Prue had their weekly session.  
  
"I don't have issues, I..." Prue trailed as an idea struck her, "magic... magic could work." There was a light of hope in Prue's eyes now, as she grinned wickedly. "Magic could work!"

**(Different Setting)**

"Hi, sister!" exclaimed Prue cheerfully, skipping into the basement where Piper was laying.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Piper asked with a dubious look across her face.  
  
"Don't be silly, Piper! I'm your sister... Prue!"  
  
"I don't have any sisters, I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else."  
  
"No, no confusion. You're my sister, and Phoebe is our younger sister. I am so mad at her for stealing Roger. Sisters are there for each other, you and me are really tight. We can get through this together Not like me and Phoebe," Prue explained, with mistrust in her voice when she talked about Phoebe.  
  
Piper was about to protest, but the thought of someone being there for her was too tempting to resist. She liked the thought of having a sister. "Yeah, of course you're my sister, Prue." Piper smiled at the word sister, she liked the sound of it.  
  
"Prue, what are you doing here? Corrupting another person's mind?" Roger joked, coming through the door.  
  
"Hello, Doctor Roger," Prue coldly replied, emphasizing the word doctor. "My sister and I were just talking about Phoebe; you know the one, my sister, the one you dated while you were dating me."  
  
"For the last time Prue, Phoebe and I didn't do anything. She was one of my patients and you freaked out about that, went insane and ended up here. I just came to tell you that Phoebe, Piper and you will be roommates. Try not to kill Phoebe; I swear she didn't do anything." Roger walked away, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Great, Phoebe's coming home. I was hoping she would stay in New York forever!" Prue ranted, plopping down on her bed. (A/N: New York is the upper floor of Halliwell Hospital.)  
  
If Phoebe is so bad, maybe I won't like her, Piper thought. What if she is as slutty and as mean as Prue says? What if Prue turns me even more insane? No, no! I'm not insane!

**(End of Scene) **

Review please! Tell me what you think! The next chapter is Something Wiccan This Way Comes. This was just an introduction. Hopefully it will get better. Please review. 


End file.
